Buffeted
by AstronautZombieBerndi
Summary: Bella's feeling a little buffeted by her move and her new acquaintances, and having a conversation with the smallest Cullen does absolutely nothing to help.


**Own nothing, but really wish I did. Just a short one-shot**

"Fuck!"

Bella sat, sprawled ungracefully, on the cold, icy concrete of her driveway. She momentarily contemplated trying to haul herself back on to her feet, but apathy was making an appearance and instead she slowly brushed the grit from her stinging palms. It's not like she really had anywhere to be.

She lay back, staring unseeingly at the heavy cloud cover that perpetually graced the skies of Forks, and tried to block out the familiar throbbing of her undoubtedly twisted ankle. She had just returned from her second day at the local high school, and while she felt like less of a sideshow attraction, she'd spent the entire day fearing the appearance of Edward Cullen. He had done nothing but glare at her the day before, as though she was the physical embodiment of Lucifer himself, and, naturally, it made her a tad wary of the fellow.

A car roared past, but Bella made no move to pretend she was doing anything other than lying on her back in her driveway. The angry sound of the engine faded slowly, until only the echoing memory was left, disturbing Bella's previously quiet thoughts.

She really, really didn't want to head inside, knowing that only an inbox full of messages from her mother awaited her. Bella wasn't in the mood to put on a happy face for her mom, even a virtual one.

A chilled breeze rustled through the neighboring trees, worming it's way beneath her clothes, causing goosebumps to raise themselves along her skin. She shivered, and turned her head to watch the swaying of the grass creeping over the edge of the driveway. She felt as buffeted as the blades of grass looked, knocked around by the rampant opinions of her new schoolmates, and the quickfire judgments thrown her way. Already, she new that Eric and Mike fancied who they thought she was, because they really didn't know her, and that Edward, for some reason or other, thought she was evil incarnate. Jessica was wary of her, and her ability to 'steal' Mike from her, while Angela was so reserved that Bella had no idea what she thought.

Bella closed her eyes, and breathed in the damp, earthy smell that was inescapable in Forks. Even after only a couple of days, her clothes had taken on the scent, and she wished for the arid air of Arizona. Her mind played with memories of her childhood there, of the picnics at the local lake and the smell of slathered sunscreen, of the dry summers and the powerful thunderstorms that rattled the windowpanes while flooding the flowerbeds.

A crunch of gravel, and she was pulled from her thoughts, eyes snapping open and taking in the face looking down upon her prone form.

A grin of white teeth winked at her in the slowly disappearing light, and she realized that quite a bit of time had passed. Charlie would be home in less than an hour.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." The girl gracefully lowered herself to Bella's side, lying down next to her on the damp ground without any regard for what had to be designer clothing. They both lay there, heads turned toward each other, for a moment before Bella's manner's reasserted themselves after her stunned confusion had dissipated slightly.

"I'm Bella Swan," she awkwardly smiled at the stunning girl, hoping she didn't feel as much of an idiot as she felt.

Alice's grin widened, "I think the whole town knows who you are. What are you doing lying in your driveway?"

Bella blinked at the sudden question, before blushing when she remembered her position. While earlier she hadn't cared, she was now hating herself for being caught in such a weird spot by someone as obviously interesting and beautiful as Alice Cullen. Bella weakly answered, "I, uh, was...reminiscing?"

This response seemed to satisfy the girl, who simply nodded her head and considered the brunette for a moment with bright golden eyes. Bella swallowed at the look in Alice's eyes, abruptly feeling like a deer caught in the gaze of a mountain lion. A small, spikey-haired, ravishingly beautiful mountain lion, who she really felt like cuddling a little, but a mountain lion nonetheless.

Bella opened her mouth, about to ask what Alice was doing there, though with a bit more tact, when the girl started to talk.

"I was...around, and saw you laying here. Thought I'd come over to say 'hi'," Alice smiled, "introduce myself and all that. I think you're going to be good to know. I like you."

"Uh," Bella stuttered, "Tha - "

Alice continued, ignoring Bella's awkward attempt at thanking her.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me on Friday?" Here she paused, and peered at Bella worriedly, "You like that kind of thing, right?"

Bella nodded, having given up trying to talk coherently in Alice's presence for the time being.

"Great!" The girl sprung quickly and gracefully to her feet, before holding a hand down to Bella, who took it dazedly. She winked, "It's a date."


End file.
